Finding Lucy
by lauraosnes
Summary: Lucy hasn't been the same since she got back from Narnia after she returned for her last time. She can't stop thinking about Narnia and she has a bad feeling that something bad is going on there. Her siblings are worried and are trying to help, but Lucy isn't sure how to tell them. Can all four of the Pevensie's figure out a way to save Narnia before time runs out?
1. Chapter 1

hey people of the narnia fandom. I love the narnia series, both books and movies. Lucy has always been my favorite character so I've decided to write a story about her trying to be herself after the Dawn Treader. I hope you like it. Oh, I also made a new role-play forum for the Chronicles of Narnia, entitled Back to the Hope. If you want to join, either pm me for a link or just go to the forum section for the Chronicles of Narnia and find it.

* * *

Lucy's Point of View

I sat on a bench in the courtyard after school waiting for Ed. I was trying to focus on a book Susan had recommended that I read. It was an alright book, but it was boring. It was mostly facts, not enough fun. And, there was no magic. Just like everything else these days. Plain, boring. Nothing like Narnia.

Narnia. The name of my home always made me smile. Just thinking of the place, of the adventures, the friends, and the magic. I remember my first time there, meeting Mr. Tumnus. I remember meeting Aslan, and winning the battle. I remember being crowned Queen of Narnia, along side my siblings in the castle Cair Parvel. I remember all the battles and the peace treaties and the festivals. All things that made my siblings and I closer. Then we left. And we got to go back and save the land once again, but we had to leave. Then I returned once more. That was fun, but then, I was told I could never return.

I don't believe it. I can't just abandon my home, my country. I can't abandon the memories, the place where I grew up. Where I found myself.

"Lu. Lucy!" I hear a voice say, shaking me out of my thoughts. I look up and see Edmund.

"What is it Ed?" I asks, standing up and grabbing my bag, returning my book inside it.

"I've been calling your name for a few minutes now. Is everything alright?" Edmund asks me.

"Everything's fine, I must have just gotten lost in the book," I lie, not wanting to talk about Narnia. No one talked about Narnia much more. I would bring it up sometimes and I knew Ed still believed, but he was trying to get used England and I guess I needed to try as well.

"Sure you did. Come on, we need to hurry if we want to catch Susan and Peter's train," he says and I nod. We both take off, walking quickly through the streets of London. The school year was finally over and Susan and Peter were coming back to England, our Mother and Father were returning a while after. We were moving back into our home in Finchley. I was excited to be able to see my siblings, but I was also, what's the word, nervous. I've changed a lot since I last saw them and I know they have as well.

Edmund and I soon arrive at the station, a few minutes to spare before their train arrives. We sit down at a bench and place our bags down.

"Lucy, what was it back at the school?" Edmund asks.

"I told you, I got lost in the book," I lie again.

"You hate reading Lu. Why are you lying to me?" Edmund asks.

"I'm not lying," I argue.

"Lucy, I've know you my whole life and I know when your lying. Just tell me the truth!" Edmund says, getting frustrated.

"I don't need to tell you anything," I shout.

"You don't need to, but it'd be nice to know you trust me," Edmund argues.

"I can't tell you anything! I can't tell anyone anything anymore," I shout as the train pulls up. Both of us stop shouting at each other to look over at the train to see Susan and Peter get off. They both rush over, hugging the two of us.

"It's so good to see you guys," Susan says.

"It's good to see you guys too," Edmund says.

"So, how's life been like here in England?" Peter asks.

"Good, but boring," Edmund says. I started to tune out there conversation, but not by choose. It felt like my mind was being pulled away, to some other place. I didn't see the train station anymore, I saw something else.

It's a forest, like the ones in Narnia. But it's different, it's darker, like something bad is coming. The trees have few leaves, they just stand tall and dark. The wind howls like a battle cry. The sky is dark and full of clouds. It doesn't feel safe.

Then, I hear footsteps. They aren't slow, but fast. As if someone was running. Then, I can see it. A faun is running through the forest. I try to yell out to it, but I can't make any sound. And the faun can't see me. An arrow flies by, hitting the faun. She falls to the ground, injured. More arrows follow, some hitting the faun.

'Come, help, please. We need you. We all need you' a voice suddenly calls out. I try to listen for more, to see me more, but I feel my mind being pulled away, back to reality.

"Lu, Lucy, Lucy!" Peter says, shaking my shoulder. My three siblings are looking at me.

"What?" I ask, trying to ignore the bad feeling I have about what I just saw.

"Where did you go? We've been trying to get your attention for a while now," Susan says.

"I was just thinking. I think I'm going to go look at some magazines before the train comes," I say, turning and walking away. I can feel there eyes on me as I walk away, but I can't think about them right now. All I can think about is that vision. Some many thoughts are running through my head, so many questions that I need answers to. Who shot those arrows? What's going on? Should I tell the others? Would they listen? But I know one fact, and one fact only. Narnia's in trouble.

* * *

I hope you guys liked it. Please review and tell me what you think. And please check out my narnia role-play forum.

Kisses!


	2. Susan's Concern

hey, i'm back with another chapter. i hope you guys like as much as you did the other one. i have a question for you guys? if i brought a villain back from the series, who you want me to bring back? just out of curiosity. enjoy this chapter!

* * *

Susan's POV

Peter and I were so excited to be coming home. America was wonderful and we both had a good time, but it was nothing compared to the memories in England. I was also excited to see Lucy and Edmund. We haven't seen them in such a long time and I wanted to learn more about there last visit to Narnia. They had spoke about it in a letter once, but it was very vague.

"I'm so happy to see them Peter," I say as we get closer.

"Me too. It feels like it's been forever," I agree. The speaker on the train rumbles to life and a voice announces that we will be pulling into our station in a minute. A smile appears on both of our faces and we both stand up and grab our bags, wanting to be some of the first off.

The doors open and both us rush off, spotting our siblings not too far from the platform. They both turned to see us coming and meet us halfway. We all hug one another, happy to be reunited.

"It's so good to see you guys," I say.

"It's good to see you guys too," Edmund says.

"So, how's life been like here in England?" Peter asks.

"Good, but boring," Edmund answers.

"It won't be boring for much longer, we're here," I say and both Edmund and Peter laugh.

"How's school been?" Peter asks.

"It's school, what more is there to say," Edmund answers.

"True, very true. Lucy, how have you been?" I ask, noticing my usually energetic sister not participating in the conversation and turn to see her staring off into space.

"Lucy?" I ask, waving a hand in front of her face. Nothing.

"Lucy, are you in there?" Edmund asks with no answer.

"Lu, Lucy, Lucy!" Peter says, shaking her shoulder. She shakes out of her daze and looks over at us. She tries to fake a smile, but we can all see through it. She looks nervous about something, concerned. And she's trying to hide it.

"What?" she asks.

"Where did you go? We've been trying to get your attention for a while now," I ask, concerned.

"I was just thinking. I think I'm going to go look at some magazines before the train comes," Lucy says, lying straight to our faces. She walks away, toward the magazine stands. Why would she lie to us?

"OK, what was that about?" Peter asks, looking at Edmund. I turn to look at my brother as well, who just looks at us and throws his hands up.

"I have no idea. She acted to same way this afternoon after school and when I asked why she lied she got all mad. She started saying how she could tell anyone anything anymore," Edmund says.

"Why would she say that?" I ask, a little hurt. Does Lucy not trust us? Why wouldn't she trust us? We've all been though so much together and we tell each other everything.

"I don't know. I would have asked her, but your train pulled up," Edmund says.

"Has anything happened Ed?" Peter asks.

"No, but she has been acting weird since we got back," Edmund says, although not saying it directly, we all know what he's talking about.

"She probably just misses it. I'm going to go talk to her," I say, walking toward the magazine stand where my sister stood. She has a news magazine in her hand, and her eyes where on the paper, but her mind wasn't there.

"Are you alright?" I ask her, standing next to her. She looks over and nods her head.

"I'm fine," she replies, lying again.

"You don't need to lie to us. We all know what you're going through," I say.

"I'm not lying," she repeats.

"Lucy, we've known you all our lives and we know when your lying. And you're lying," I say.

"You can say that all you want, but I'm not," Lucy says yet again, turning her attention back to the magazine. Why isn't she trusting me? Did I do something?

"Why won't you talk to me? You used to tell me everything," I say, looking at my sister for an explanation.

"Note the word used. I'm not a child anymore, I can take care of myself and I don't need to confide into my older siblings about my troubles. And you wouldn't understand anyway," she argues. Those words hurt. I know she's growing up, but she's still my little sister. And back in Narnia, when we were older, she would still talk to us and confide in us.

"I know you're growing up, but you will always need family. And who says I won't understand? I may, but we'll never know until you tell me," I say, hoping that she'll go back to being the energetic person she is and be happy and cheerful and the Valiant Queen we all know and love.

"It doesn't matter," she says, closing the magazine and putting it down.

"It does matter. You're my sister and I want you to trust me," I say.

"It doesn't matter. We better go back if we want to catch our train," Lucy says, walking back to the platform. I follow, not too happy about how the conversation went. Edmund and Peter look at me hopefully as we board the train but I just shake my head. The hope fades away and they both turn to look at Lucy. I know we're all thinking the same thing. We're going to find out what's happening to Lucy, no matter what.

* * *

I hope you guys liked the chapter. Susan and the others are concerned about Lucy? Will she open up to them? Will she tell them about her vision? Tell me what you think in a review.

Kisses!


	3. Another Vision

hey everyone. here's the third chapter of finding lucy. hope you like it.

* * *

Lucy's POV

I sat on the train as it made it's way uptown to our home in Finchley. It pains to call it home, it's more of a house where I live. It's not my home, not anymore. They say that I should try to get used to it, that we won't go back. I can't though, especially after what I just saw. I have to go back and help, I need to get back. I can't just sit around and do nothing. As soon as I get off this train, I'm going to find a way back.

I can feel the eyes of my siblings on me. I know they're worried. I know they want me to be open with them again and to tell them everything, but I don't know how. Things have gotten harder since we got back and it's not as easy. We're growing up again, but it isn't like the last time we did. The last time we grew up we were happy. We were kings and queens. We were close. We were in Narnia. We were ourselves. Now, now we're just trying to fake that happiness and closeness.

I hear an announcement come over the loudspeaker and said that we're pulling into our stop. I stand up, as do my siblings and a few other passengers. The train screeches to a halt and the doors open. I rush off, wanting to be ahead of my siblings. They're right behind me. We walk to the house, my speed always ahead of theres. I can hear them faintly whispering. I can't hear any exact words, but I have an idea about who it's about.

I finally see our house come into view and my speed picks up. I reach the house and rush upstairs into my room. I toss my bag down next to my bed before crouching down and crawling under slightly. I push a few random boxes aside until I find what I need. It's a small wooden box with black carvings all around it. The carvings are Narnian symbols and monuments. I found it in the Professor's house and when I asked him about it, he told me to keep it. I pull it out and sit on my bed.

I reach for the key, which is hidden under my pillow. Carefully, I slip the key into the lock and open the box. Inside are trinkets and notebooks, all of Narnia. I take one of the notebooks out and open it to the first page and read my handwriting. Written in perfect cursive, the words 'Lucy Pevensie's Guide to Narnia'. I wrote this when I first got back. I was afraid I would start to forget about the magic place and knew I had to write it all down.

I begin to read all the notes I had wrote down, hoping to find a clue about where that vision might have taken place or could be shooting those arrows. Nothing, i can't find anything. None of the pictures or descriptions of the woods in Narnia match the ones I saw. Maybe they could of changed or something like that. There has to be something in here. I groan in frustration and I hear a small chuckle come from the door. I look up and see my oldest sibling looking at my, smiling.

"What do you want Peter?" I ask.

"Nothing, I just wanted to say hello to my lovely sister," Peter says, walking inside and sitting next to me. He picks up the box and looks through it, smiling at everything. He picks up a few things and looks at them.

"Why are you really here?" I ask.

"We're worried about you," Peter says, putting the gold lion statue that he had been looking at back in the box.

"Peter, I already told Susan, I'm fine," I say, locking up the box again.

"I don't believe you. I know you very well Lucy and I know when something's wrong," Peter says.

"Nothing's wrong Peter, I'm just trying to get used to being back," I somewhat lie.

"That's not all there is and you know it. Come on, just tell me," Peter pleads.

"Peter, it's nothing, really, I'm-" I say, but don't finish. My mind is leaving this place and suddenly, I'm back. Back to those dark woods. I see something different this time, I see smoke and a fire burning. I'm not sure what's burning, but I can tell it's not some animal.

'It's the faun, foolish Queen' a voice says. It's not the kind voice I heard last time. This voice is rough and deep. It's dark and full of evil. The faun, why would they be burning the faun...

'All in due time foolish one. For now, I have a warning for you' the voice says. 'Do not try to come back here, or if you do, your siblings will end up like the dear old faun over there'. Suddenly, the image changes and instead of the faun burning, I see my three siblings burning. The sight scares me, I think I'm shaking.

'DO NOT COME BACK. DO NOT INTERFIERE! I AM THE NEW KING OF NARNIA, NOT YOU!' the voice says, before the figure by the fire turns. I can't see a face, only darkness. He lifts his hand flings it, fire suddenly appearing, coming straight at me. I can feel the heat, getting closer and closer. And, I can't hold it in anymore. I scream, louder then I've ever screamed before.

* * *

Well, did you like it? Who is the mysterious voice? What will Lucy tell her siblings? What will her siblings due when they hear her screaming? Review and tell me what you think. Sorry for not updating sooner, but school and everything. I hope you like and don't forget to check the links on my profile for some really cool forums.


End file.
